An Unpredictable Day
by Iwannahamberger2
Summary: This is my first Fic so please give me a little grace. It will be EO eventually lol i hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a busy day as usual. The four had their ears glued to the phones.

Elliot and Olivia were at their conjoined desk looking through their files.

"Hey Liv, ready for lunch?" Elliot asked

He was worried about her. For the past four and a half weeks she has been acting strange. She's sort of been acting like she's hiding something so she won't get in trouble.

"I um… have to…" she said trailing off looking over Elliot's shoulder. It was her boyfriend Sean. Sean was a tall bulky man. Liv only came up to his chin, 'If that much'.

Elliot turned around to see what Olivia was looking at. When he saw he asked,

"Could I help you sir?"

The tall man said, "I just coming to pick up my girl," with a weird grin on his face.

"Um… ok" El said then asked "What is here name?" in hope that he wasn't talking about Olivia.

"Ha" Sean smirked, "You must be the infamous Elliot Stabler?"

"How-?" Elliot started but was cut off.

"My Olivia has told me all about you"

Elliot look at Olivia and Olivia look at Sean, and then she dropped her head down.

Sean said "Come Olivia we have reservations."

She hesitantly walked to Sean. He then smacked here on her bottom and said,

"Come on Livvy I have plans for that thing tonight baby." As he followed her out, he glanced back at Elliot and winked.

As soon as they left Elliot look at Munch and Fin, who was watch a cute guy walk out with their Olivia, not to mention he was hot.

Munch then look at Elliot and says, "What was that all about?"

Fin said "It was what it looked like old man. Clean your glasses"

Munch and Fin then look at Elliot was still standing there dumb founded.

About minutes later Elliot finally said

"I don't like him"

"Elliot you never like the men Olivia dates"

"I know, but this is different. I just have this umm… this feeling"

"Hey Elliot chill" Fin said

"Yeah Olivia is fully capable of taking herself. Just let her be happy for once. She's been alone for to long." Munch replied.

"I guess your right. I just don't want to see her hurt"

"We know, we don't either"


	2. No Rights

Disclaimer: I don't but wish to own these characters. Just Sean

Shout outs:

I would like to first and foremost shout out to NikkiSixx15 you are the one gurl

svu101- I will always love your fics and read them

tria246815- thanks buddy

getomified- thanks to you to and for your suggestions

retardedgazelle- thanks a bunch

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9- thank you so so so so much for your support and friendship lol

Love you all

Chapter 2

Olivia and Sean went to dinner after he picked her up, and when they finished he took the keys to drive to Olivia's apartment.

In the car Olivia was as quiet as she had been in the precinct earlier. Sean choosing not to ignore it anymore confronted her.

"What's up with you?"

Olivia, being trapped in her thoughts, didn't register that she was being spoken to and remained silent. Sean, now fuming pulled the car over. With anger flooding his face he reached over and jerked her to face him leaving a mere inch between their faces.

"Did you hear me?"

Olivia finally out of her reverie yelped and gazed at him in trepidation.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to say?"

"I just want you to talk, say anything."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him and spoke in her most annoyingly, sweet voice.

"I'm sorry dear, I was just pondering our lovely life, deciding where we should go to tomorrow. While trying to figure out how I can appease all of your worldly needs."

Sean blew a gasket upon her remark, slapping her face incredibly hard.

"Don't be a fucking smart-ass, and don't you EVER cut your eyes at me again!"

Sean was on the brink of going psycho and had to cool his jets so he didn't blow up in public. He took the wheel and ground his teeth as he drove to the apartment.

He pulled into the apartment garage, calmly parking the car. Emerging from the car he had one objective in mind, get into the apartment with Olivia without attacking her on the way. He stalked to the other side of the car and yanked Olivia's door open, snatching her out by her hair.

Olivia shrieked out in pain. "Ow! Let go you're hurting me you sadistic bastard!"

"Shut up you ineffectual bitch!" He stopped in his tracks and held her facing him. "You think I don't know what's going on between you and your fucking partner? You think he'll cart you away from me? No one loves you more than me! That's a fact, anyway he wouldn't want ruined goods!"

Once they got in Olivia's apartment he heaved her against the door, growling in her face. "Plus if I can't have you no one else will, I'll make sure of it."

Sean hurled her onto the couch diving on her and violently disrobed her. Sean pulled the belt from his pants and started thrashing her with it. Olivia struggled beneath him whimpering and begging him to stop.

After an hour of thrashing her he rolled her onto her back and she was to weak to fight him.

"Please, Sean stop, I'll do what you want just stop." Olivia ended the sentence in tears.

"No! I've watched you flirt with your partner to long, I'll teach you to be loyal."

"Sean, Elliot's married." Olivia was defeated but she didn't have a relationship with Elliot, and wouldn't say she did for Sean's sick fantasy.

"Oh so you don't flirt you seduce men and commit adultery, much better." Sean's voice was cocky as he finished and Olivia got pissed off.

"No I don't!"

"Sure, I'll teach you to lie to me."

Sean pulled his pants down and forced Olivia to lay still as he started to kiss her. Olivia could tell what was about to happen, it happens every night and she cried.

"Please don't do this Sean. Please!" She whispered it as he licked her neck.

"Don't you see livvy? It's like I said before, I'm the only one who'll ever care about you like this again, to anyone else you're ruined goods. I'm the only one who'll give a shit about you. So don't you dare tell me to stop, you have no right to."

The last of what he said repeated in her head until she accepted it, she had no right to stop him, he loved her. In the back of her mind she knew better but in the present she accepted it.

With his last words flowing through her mind he jammed himself into her beginning the cycle of raping her that always went on all night. All she could do was think she was ruined goods, and that he had every right to do this, as he kissed and bit her hard all over her body marking her as his territory. After he was through he lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom, where he laid her on the bed under the covers. Sean laid beside her and whispered in her ear.

"Keep in mind, if you run your pretty little mouth off to anyone your, hot, lover boy partner dies."

Olivia gasped and pleaded loosing all self respect, she wasn't in love with him but she could never cause Elliot to be hurt. "Please don't touch him, I won't say anything, I promise."

"Good." Sean then pulled her to him and sodomized her from behind.

&&&&&

Olivia woke up and tried to forget what had happened not two hours ago.

"Uggggh." She moaned in pain trying to sit up.

Olivia searched the room looking for Sean who had apparently got up already.

"Sean?"

"What?"

"I have to go to work."

"And?"

"I'm telling you because I can't get up I need help so I can go take my shower and go to work."

"Fine."

Sean helped Olivia to the bathroom and shut the door. Olivia turned the water to hot, knowing she'd be fine after a nice hot shower. She always was.


	3. caught in the act

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Sean in this fic lol!

Olivia showed up just in time at the 1-6 precinct.

"Hey El" making her presence known to her partner sitting at his desk.

"Yeah" he responded in a grunt rather nonchalantly

Wondering what the hell his problem was Olivia asked

"What's up with you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating, and a sleaze at that?"At this point Olivia was pissed. He wasn't her father you know!

"Look, I'm not one of you daughters so quit getting mad about when I date ok?"

"Whatever," the truth was he was jealous of her new boyfriend.

Olivia went the rest of the day not really talking to the guys, they had all made comments about Sean. Olivia sighed when she saw him headed for the precinct door and tried to get her stuff together before he came in.

Olivia had just stood when Sean got to her desk, "so what's up? Ready?"

Yeah, in a sec we'll go.

Hi, I'm her partner Elliot. Elliot introduced himself to her new boyfriend and asked to speak with him as Olivia finished getting ready to go.

As the guys stood at the doors Olivia was frantically trying to get her shit together. Olivia had almost reached them when Sean basically ran to her and threw her at Elliot, who luckily caught her before she fell.

If you wanna lay her so bad you should, go ahead, actually you should do it in front of everyone here, just throw her over a desk! Go ahead…

At all the commotion Cragen emerged to two of his best officers standing being yelled at.

Ah, now you won't act, I knew you were a pussy. A real man would of taken her by now if he had the hots for her, I guess you're just to ugly for him Olivia. Is that it lover boy, cause a few sec's ago you were saying how much you wanted to take her.

I was not!

Sean, please you're making a scene, just come on and we'll leave.

No, this is how its done let me help you out Elliot." at that Sean threw Olivia over a desk and held her neck to keep her there. Olivia was quiet and just watched to see what would happen.

Let her up and get out of my precinct. Now. Cragen was a soft but strong voice and Sean left leaving Elliot picking Olivia up from the desk.

What the hell is your problem, pulling him aside like that! Elliot Stabler, you just lost all my respect and if I were you I'd not get in my way. Olivia left the precinct getting into the car with Sean before she cried.

--------

Elliot what was that about? " Cragen had an awkard look on his face Elliot couldn't read.

I'm not sure, hopefully not what we're all thinking.

Yeah, Olivia would be to stubborn to say and it could cost her.

As Cragen left Elliot pondered his look he looked like he knew more than he was letting on.

----------

Shit!

Olivia was slammed into a dresser and shoved to the wall. She ended up on her knees being hit with a pro baseball bat when he hit her in the ribs with a huge swing. The bat cracked and split down the middle.

"AGGGGHHHHH!" Olivia tried to breath but it felt like she had a semi on her side.

"Awww, did that hurt hun? So sorry."

You BASTARD!

At that Sean whipped off his belt and started pelting her until no part of her body, except for her face, was un bruised.

"Sean stop!" Olivia was frantically trying to hide and breath at the same time as the belt pelted her relentlessly. Yet another night her pleas went unheard.  
----------------

Olivia left when Sean fell asleep. Ending up where she always did, at her home away from home lightly knocking on the door. As it was opened she fell into his arms and he sat her on the couch.

She was a liar and when Sean found out she'd pay. The man who had tailed her drove closer an peered through the window and saw her in his arms and drew a breath when they shared a lite gentle kiss. He couldn't wait and drove to wake Sean, ohm wouldn't he be thrilled.

When Olivia walked through the door Sean was waiting behind it. As Olivia turned a collar was latched around her neck and she was forced to the floor.

"I hear you've been a bad little doggy?"

"what?"

"I've had someone following you."

"wha-"

"shhhh, or I'll tell everyone at the precinct."

"go ahead its not what you think and everyone there will understand."

"I told you once I'll tell you again I let you tell one person for support but if anyone else finds out you'll die oh and end your relationship with him now!"

At that Olivia was gaged and sodomized over and over. Hearing snaps of the whips on her and the click of a camera she was hell bent on destroying soon. All the while Sean whispered on thing over and over until that's all she heard even when he wasn't talking.

"Don't you see livvy? It's like I said before, I'm the only one who'll ever care about you like this again, to anyone else you're ruined goods. I'm the only one who'll give a shit about you. So don't you dare tell me to stop, you have no right to."

What he said repeated in her head until she accepted it, she had no right to stop him, he loved her. In the back of her mind she knew better but, as always, in the present she accepted it.

-----------------------------

She went to the precinct the next day and looked at all the gaping faces. Wondering what was up she looked at her computer as the picture changed. it was a picture of her from the night before outside of his house, glancing up she saw him not to far away, then the next picture came on of the small kiss they had shared and she gasped. She was plotting how to talk it off when a third picture came on, one of Olivia, in a dog collar and a leash. Olivia was half naked in just her underwear and you couldn't see the bruises on her body from the way the light was but you could no doubt see her face. Her eyes were closed and she was on all fours. Instantly she realized this was on all the computers and she realized what everyone was thinking.

"Olivia, you should leave."

It was his voice the voice of the man who had always been so important to her, telling her to leave. The voice she had probably just gotten fired because she was to stubborn to say anything about Sean. The voice of the man who was as close to a father as she'd probably ever have.

All she could do was gasp before she rushed toward the door in tears as Elliot came in confused until he saw the slide show on the computer. Olivia turned and faced the man who was practically her father and muttered a small sentence before racing to a place where noone would find her; the entire precinct shocked but quiet " I-, I'm sorry-, I, I'm so sorry…"

"…Cragen…."

---------------------------------------------  
----Cliffy… what'd you think yeah? Ney? And for all of you panicing it's an EO fic this was just seans way of humiliating her…maybe… I guess you'll have to wait and see.

HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO NIKKISIXX15 for HER TREMENDOUS help in advice and understanding of my ideas. Couldn't have done it without ya! If ya like my story check out hers they're just as good…


End file.
